Giving in
by Kitten2
Summary: Bulma and Bra died in an accident...(how sad) And he's left to take care of trunks, but instead of doing it himself, he decides to hire a nanny..or maid to do it for him....Chapter seven out!!!!
1. You're hired...

Disclaimer: Why is this thing even needed, y'all already know I don't own DBZ so why do I keep writing these things?  
  
Author's note: Trunks is 16 in this story Vegeta is 30 and Kathi is 26. As a side note, she also has a few surprises of her own in this story but you'll find those out when I write the later chapters.  
  
Oh, and one more thing before I go. Trunks will decide to start a band and…Vegeta agrees to join in…what will he do in the band?  
  
  
  
He was training intensely in the gravity room, every fiber of his being concentrating on the impossible task of becoming a super saiya-jin. Sweat dripped from his body, tiny beads of moisture that hit the floor with dull splashes with each move he made. His muscles strained against the intense gravity as he executed a beautiful back flip then slowly stood straight. He'd been in the gravity room for nearly two months straight. Ever since the death of his mate and young daughter. Only hunger called him out of the building and even then he went hunting for food instead of heading into the house. He didn't want to look at his teenaged son because the boy's blue eyes reminded him of his mother's eyes. Everything about his half-breed son reminded him of her. Today, however, he decided to risk the hurt of seeing her eyes in his son's face and go into the house. His father in-law was also grieving because his own wife had died in the fatal accident that had claimed his daughter and granddaughter. Someone needed to watch the boy and take care of the house and he was the one who had to decide the person worthy of dealing with his half-breed brat.  
  
Rolling her dark brown eyes in exasperation, Kathi listened to several of the women, who were also auditioning for the job, giggle about the young man they would be taking care of. In all honesty she could care less about the way the boy looked and wasn't interested in men that happened to be under the legal age limit. She had her sights set on making money and moving on to another career where she would be her own boss. Her motive for being here was nothing short of selfish and she really didn't care. Moving forward in the line, she watched another group of six walk away from the expensive house with fearful looks in their eyes. Apparently they hadn't passed the test either. Shrugging mentally, she sighed and leaned against the wall. She was in the next group of six and was damn sure that she wouldn't leave without a chance to speak with the boy's father.  
  
Yawning as he watched the last group leave, he motioned for one of the robotic servants to lead in the next group then frowned when he felt an unfamiliar ki around his house. Getting to his feet, he stalked over to the window and studied the yard curiously. Where had he felt that ki?  
  
Following the lady in front of her, she snorted when the teenage boy they had talked about came running down the stairs.  
  
"Father!" Trunks, not paying attention to his surroundings, skidded to a halt at one end of the hallway then turned and ran back the way he'd come. He stopped, however, when a feminine hand reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt with more strength than he would have expected to come from the tiny woman who had stopped him. Looking down at her, he smiled nervously then blushed when she arched a single brow and pointed back the way he came. "Umm…"  
  
"I do believe your father is in there boy. Since that's where everyone is heading."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Snorting with laughter, she released his shirt, allowing the tall young man to straighten it himself. "You must be Trunks."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Great, now I see why the other ladies say such great stuff about you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh god…you mean you can't hear their hearts beating wildly in their chests?" Rolling her eyes, she put a hand against her chest and started moving it like a rapid heartbeat. "They sound like they're about to go in convulsions any second now. Good grief…I can hear their hearts hitting their ribs and it kind of matches a good drum beat."  
  
"You play the drums?"  
  
"No, I play the guitar and the drums, gotta get it straight."  
  
"Can you teach me?"  
  
"Only if I get the job kid. Otherwise I've got other stuff I can do with my time. I don't have the patience to teach many things but I'm sure I could lower myself to the position of teacher of drum playing."  
  
"Wow…"  
  
Moving away from the window, Vegeta sighed heavily, his eyes rolling skyward when he saw all the women staring at his son, who appeared to be talking to kid. Well, he assumed she was a kid until she looked away from his son and met his eyes.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, she held the older man's gaze then nodded and returned to her conversation. "So, where do you keep your sword?"  
  
"How did you know I had a sword?"  
  
"Because you're holding a scabbard in your left hand. I kind of picked it up from that."  
  
Looking down at the scabbard in his hand, he blushed then ran his fingers through his lavender hair. "Yeah well…"  
  
"I used to do a little sword fighting myself."  
  
"Were you any good?"  
  
"Nah, I had a habit of stabbing myself in the leg when I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, I'm lying."  
  
"Oh." Glancing over his shoulder, he watched his father scare the other women with his unbelievable list of things that were needed to be done around the house then looked back at her. "Are you easily intimidated?"  
  
"Do I look like I scare easily?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"Great, then you must realize that you're wrong."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know when to stay quiet and how to do the things I happened to be asked to do. So…I'd say that I make up for the intimidating part by being efficient."  
  
"Are you any good at cooking?"  
  
Laughing softly, she let out a deep breath then nodded. "I cook well enough to feed myself."  
  
"What about for other people?"  
  
"I do what I can."  
  
"But what can you do?"  
  
"Kid, if I say that I can cook then I can cook. Just tell me how much, what amount of time you need it in, and when you start getting hungry."  
  
"Great, you're hired."  
  
Her eyes widened considerably then shifted to the boy's father, who had been listening to the entire conversation from down the hall. "But…"  
  
"And you can start teaching me how to play the drums as soon as possible."  
  
"I…"  
  
"Oh don't worry about what father will say, he barely pays attention to anything going on inside the house as it is." Trunks' smile grew wider when she slumped in defeat and shook her head sadly. "Does this mean that you're moving in tonight?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"Oh joy." ***** 


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Standard disclaimer: I wished that I owned DBZ because then I would be rich and wealthy and have all of the cute fuzzy peaches that I wanted. Peaches are cool…cough, cough…yeah what I meant to say was kittens…kitties are cool. ^-^  
  
  
  
She had been working at capsule corp. for a week now and dreading every moment she had to wake up early in the morning to prepare food for the two saiya-jin men. It was five-thirty in the morning and she was already making enough food to feed a small army. Most of this was because some man Vegeta called Kakarot had stayed the night and was going to eat breakfast with the others as well. Sighing tiredly, she finished making the last of the food and eyed the table critically before smiling and walking into the living room. At least she could do some exercises while she waited for them to wake up. With her busy schedule she barely had time to even enjoy herself. Shopping and washing clothes took up the first part of the day after cleaning up after breakfast. After that she had to make sure lunch was prepared for the two men before she could clean up the mess left behind by Dr. Briefs. Of course the dear old man rarely left a big mess behind and he almost never left his lab because he was still grieving over the loss of his wife and daughter. From what Trunks had told her, his grandfather had taken the news the hardest out of all of them when it came to his daughter and wife but it had been Vegeta who had grieved the worst when he found out his daughter, his little princess, had been in the accident as well. Sighing again, she stretched absently then flicked on the television, catching MTv at the beginning of some cool music videos. Lips curving in a wry grin, she tapped her foot to the music then started dancing in rhythm with the drumbeat.  
  
Still groggy with sleep, Trunks stumbled down the stairs then stopped and watched in fascination as his nanny preformed several intricate katas to the music she was listening to. His eyes followed every punch and kick she executed then blinked when her movements grew faster with the changing of the music video. Glancing at the television, he lifted an eyebrow then grinned when the men on screen appeared in a wrestling ring.  
  
"You've been struck by, you've been had by…a smooth criminal." Her lips quirked upwards into another grin as she sang with the band. She loved listening to Alien Ant Farm…AKA…AAF. Lord knew that she hadn't really been listening to music as often as she used to and she kind of missed playing in a band like she did in her teen years. Shrugging mentally, she slowed down as another song came on and started out with a beautifully pulsating beat.  
  
Feeling a presence behind him, Trunks nearly jumped out of his skin when his father stood next to him at the foot of the stairs. "Morning…"  
  
"Whatever." Watching the woman exercising, he frowned then scowled and glanced at his son. "How long has this particular thing been going on?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Lifting a brow, he switched back to his original frown then turned his gaze back to the oblivious dancer. "Really?"  
  
Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck starting to prickle she sighed then turned around and glared at the two men watching her. "Do you guys mind giving me a little privacy here?"  
  
"Breakfast first, privacy later."  
  
Directing her glare fully on Vegeta her lips twisted into a snarl then straightened when he smirked at her. "Your breakfast is already on the table and your lunch will be ready at noon, so go eat."  
  
"Good, at least there is something better to do in this house than watch your pitiful attempt at training." He started to stalk past her then blinked in shock when her hand slammed into his chest, causing him to stop and wish he had been paying more attention. He wasn't, however, intimidated by the move and sneered down at her tiny hand in contempt. "If you don't move your damn hand right now then you will find yourself without an arm."  
  
"Oh I'm so scared." Rolling her eyes, she bunched his shirt in her fingers and yanked him around so she was glaring into his eyes. "You better watch your mouth boy."  
  
"Boy?" His eyebrows shot up in response to her words then narrowed down over his eyes in anger. "You had better watch your mouth woman. I will not tolerate insolence from a weakling such as yourself."  
  
"Watch who you call weak shorty."  
  
"Are you calling me short?"  
  
"Who else in this room has to ask for help when he's reaching for the top shelf in the kitchen."  
  
Growling, he grabbed her hand and yanked it away from his shirt before twisting it towards her. "You've got a lot of nerve calling me short. Since you haven't gotten past the great height of five feet since you were a kid."  
  
"Excuse me but I happen to be five foot two."  
  
"And I'm a frigging fairy."  
  
"Well Mr. Fairy man…I don't see any wings so you must be a dwarf."  
  
"A dwarf? Is that the best insult you can come up with?"  
  
"No, I just didn't want to insult gnomes because they're a hell of a lot smarter than you."  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot…you don't read so you wouldn't know what a gnome is."  
  
"I don't give a damn about what a gnome is."  
  
"Right." Twisting her hand free from his grip, she snorted then walked away with a sideways glance at her young charge. "You better shape up boy, you're father is a no good troll."  
  
Vegeta's roar of outrage followed her out of the room and up the stairs. ***** 


	3. chapter three

You know the drill…damn disclaimers…what do I care about those things anyway? Oh well, I don't own DBZ…otherwise I would be a man.  
  
Author's note: This chapter is the one where Trunks starts his band, but I still don't know if I want you guys to know what Veggie-boy agrees to be in the band. But I can tell you that it's a real shocker.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Practicing his newfound talents on the drums, Trunks glanced at his teacher then grinned when she stopped plucking at her guitar. "Kat, why don't we start a band?"  
  
"Now why would I waste my time doing that?"  
  
"It's not a waste of time. Besides, I think it would be fun."  
  
"And how fun could a band be with only two players?"  
  
"I could ask Goten to play the Bass."  
  
"Does he know how to play the Bass?"  
  
"Damn straight he knows how to play Bass guitar."  
  
"Now why does it scare me that he knew how to play an instrument before you did?"  
  
"Come on Kat, it only took me four months to pick up on the drums and you tell me I'm better than anyone you've ever heard."  
  
"No…I told you that you were better than most boys your age are when they've been playing for four months."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No, end of story, no more talk of starting a band."  
  
"I bet my dad would let me start a band."  
  
"Well, if you can his high and mighty highness to allow you to start a band then I might consider playing guitar for you. But until then I will not have any part in a band."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I said so." She got up and left the room with her guitar in her right hand.  
  
Sulking for a moment, he stared at his drumsticks then grinned mischievously before clambering out from behind his drum set. "DAD!"  
  
Looking up from his lunch, Vegeta watched his son run into the kitchen then take a seat across the table from him. Lifting his fork to his mouth, he lifted a brown when his son didn't say anything before speaking himself. "What do you want brat?"  
  
"Can I start a band?"  
  
"What?" Forkful of food entirely forgotten for the minute, he stared at his son as though the boy was insane.  
  
"A band, you know with music and stuff…"  
  
"I know what a band is brat, what I don't know is why you want to start something so stupid."  
  
"Because Kat told me that she wouldn't have any part in a band unless I got your permission first."  
  
"Did she really?"  
  
Nodding, Trunks grabbed a roll from the middle of the table and took a bite out of it before speaking again. "She said it was a waste of time and she wouldn't do anything so childish."  
  
His eyebrow hiked up in surprise as he mulled over what his son had said then lowered even as an evil smirk curled his lips. "Well, in that case you can start a band. Do you have any other members to play in your band?"  
  
"Of course, I have a drummer…that's me, a guitar player…that would be her, and a bass player…that would be Goten."  
  
"Kakarot's brat?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well…do you have a singer?"  
  
"Umm…no."  
  
Rolling his eyes, he stuffed the forkful of food into his mouth then stared up at the ceiling in thought before answering. "I will find an appropriate singer for your band."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, if it angers that arrogant woman then it would be worth the trouble of finding a decent singer."  
  
"Wow! Thank you father."  
  
"Now go away and let me finish my food."  
  
"No problem father, you won't be disappointed in me this time."  
  
"I'm already regretting the decision." Sighing inaudibly, he made short work of his lunch then returned to the gravity room to think about his choices for singers. He enjoyed angering the small woman and found it amusing when she lost her temper with him during the course of the day. Dodging one of his ki blasts, he reflected on his new course of action for pissing her off. A smug look covered his face when he thought about the first time he would get her to fix the gravity room for him. "Now that would be an accomplishment. If she could fix the gravity room then miracles really could happen. I still haven't figured out what the woman had done to make this machine work properly." With those thoughts in his mind, he set about demolishing the small building.  
  
She was cleaning in the kitchen when she heard the gravity room explode and ran outside to find Vegeta floating about three feet above it. "What the hell did you do?"  
  
"I got a little carried away and now you have to fix this thing or I'll be in your hair for the rest of the time you work here."  
  
Rolling her eyes in exasperation, she studied what remained of his gravity room then sighed and headed back to the house.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Well…since you've destroyed it so completely that there isn't anything to go by, I have to get blueprints for the thing. How else do you expect me to fix it?"  
  
"There are no blueprints woman."  
  
"Then I won't be able to fix it and you'll have to spar with Goku for the rest of the week."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, then I'll let you fix it. Since you spend so much time in there you must know what is needed to fix it."  
  
"I don't have time for that sort of thing."  
  
"Then make yourself useful and wash your dishes from lunch."  
  
"Now what would be the fun in that?"  
  
"Who said anything about having fun?"  
  
Lowering to the ground in front of her, he glared down at her then snorted softly when she crossed her arms over her chest. "That look doesn't work on me anymore."  
  
"Right."  
  
"If you can't fix it then make me a new one."  
  
"I'm not a fucking mechanic Vegeta, I don't build stuff on a whim."  
  
"Really? Then who built that new motorcycle I've seen in the driveway?"  
  
"Me…but that was on a dare that I couldn't do it."  
  
"Fine, then I dare you to build a new gravity machine for me."  
  
"That won't work on me."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Whatever you're thinking about saying won't make me fix it. I won't fix it."  
  
"You won't or you can't?"  
  
"I won't."  
  
"That's ok, I didn't think you could anyway." Smirking, he turned towards the house and waited for her reply to his words.  
  
"What?" Her voice raised several pitches as she watched him walk towards the house.  
  
"You heard me woman, I don't think you can fix the gravity machine. It's way above your level of knowledge."  
  
"You don't think so eh? Well, then I'll have to prove you wrong and build a gravity room better than that one."  
  
"Whatever." Shrugging in a non-committal way, he opened the back door and disappeared inside, leaving her alone to seethe in anger.  
  
"I'll show him who can't build that jerk." **** 


	4. chapter four

O.o You were probably expecting another disclaimer this time weren't you? Well…you're right, here it is. I DON'T OWN VEGGIE-BOY, ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID CUAUSE HE'S HOT! Ahem…cough…sorry about that.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Kathi had been working on the new gravity room for six days and teaching Trunks and Goten several new techniques they could use as catches for their band during her few breaks during the day. Despite the fact that she was tired and that it was a perfectly horrid day…she was still working on the machine. Wiping sweat from her forehead, she looked down at her toolbox on the ground then sighed and started down the side of the new gravity room. She wasn't about to let a little heat get to her and she sure as hell wasn't going to stop now when she was so close to finishing the stupid thing.  
  
Watching her work from beneath the shade of a tree, Vegeta lifted a brow once she reached the ground then shook his head and leaned back against the solid trunk. He had found it quite amusing when she explained the new modifications she'd made to the building and made sure to insult her first attempt at making something for him that wasn't edible. Of course, the thought of food reminded him that he was hungry and that she hadn't made lunch for them yet. Getting to his feet in one swift motion, he crossed the yard then glared up at her until she stopped working and looked down at him. "Get down here and make lunch."  
  
"Bite me, I'm almost finished with your stupid gravity room and I'm not stopping until then. Cook something for yourself, I know you can do it because I've seen the results in the kitchen every morning. You've got to learn to clean up after yourself."  
  
"I'll do as I please woman, now get down here and make my lunch."  
  
"Like I said, make it yourself. Unless you don't want your precious gravity machine back? I have no problem turning it into a pile of useless junk metal and you can go back to sparring with Goku."  
  
Growling softly under his breath, he held, and matched, her glare evenly for a few minutes then snorted and turned on his heel. "Fine woman, but that machine had better be done before this day is out."  
  
"Fine, whatever." Turning back to her work, she finished welding the last pieces of metal together then inspected the top of the building for anything else that was needed before grabbing her toolbox and lowering it to the ground. "Good god it's hot out, how can anyone stand this heat?" Sighing, she slid down the rope then opened the door to the inside of the new gravity room. At the very least she could make sure he didn't kill himself right away. She didn't know what kind of robots had been installed for him to train with in the first room but had decided that a few that did basic martial arts and energy blasts would work for him since he seemed to be quite destructive. "Hmm…nothing says loving like a destructive man." Chuckling at the thought, she got out a small computer and started running a scan on the room's memory banks. She had decided to put a few small cameras in strategic areas of the room so he could go over his training…if he ever felt like he had messed up in any way. "As if that were possible. He thinks he's the greatest fighter ever put on this planet." Chuckling again, she went through a virus check then leaned against one of the walls while she waited.  
  
"Brat! Get in here or you won't eat anything until dinner." Grumbling under his breath at the audacity of that woman for making him cook his own food, he started eating then watched his son slam into the doorway, followed Kakarot's brat a few seconds later. Rolling his eyes, he debated tripping the goofy brat then decided against it because Kakarot's harpy would nag him about hurting her poor baby boy. He definitely didn't want to listen to her today. Looking up again, he watched Kakarot's other brat's daughter dart to the table as well then groaned when a teeny blonde kid rounded the corner and made a beeline straight for Goten's lap. What had his house turned into, a babysitting center? "What are those brat's doing here?"  
  
Blushing slightly, Trunks glanced at the two girls then at his father before turning his gaze back to his plate. "I told Pan she could play the keyboard for us and Marron decided that she would get her mother to…"  
  
Ignoring his son, he glared at the blonde woman who had come into the room as well then returned his eyes to his son. "You let that thing into the house without telling me first?"  
  
Eighteen laughed coldly, flipping her hair back over her shoulder then leaned against the wall and cocked her head to one side. "Really Vegeta, I would have thought that I classified as something since I beat your ass the last time I saw you."  
  
"Yeah, scrap metal."  
  
"Right." Eighteen's icy blue eyes darted to the outside doorway when it slammed open and Kathi walked in grumbling obscenities under her breath. "Well…she definitely has a few things to call you." She laughed again then glanced at the angry saiya-jin. "I kind of like how every sentence begins with arrogant bastard and ends with a few of your favorite choice phrases." Her eyes slid back to the smaller woman just in time to see dark brown eyes narrowed in anger and directed at her. "What?"  
  
"You are supposed to be in Hawaii with Krillin and that…" She pointed at Marron disdainfully. "Is supposed to be at that one's house." Her finger switched over to the smallest demi saiya-jin. "And for another thing, I don't think I was consulted about this keyboard player." Her glare turned to Trunks, causing him to shrink marginally in his seat. Tired of watching him squirm, she glanced at his father before speaking again. "Your stupid machine is ready whenever you are."  
  
"Great, now I can do something that doesn't require me to listen to those two play their crappy music."  
  
"What do you know about music you jerk?"  
  
"More than you'd think." Snorting, he left the kitchen and headed out to his new gravity room. If she did a good job building it then he would have some trouble destroying it and, from the looks of the building, he wouldn't have any problems whatsoever.  
  
"I wonder how long it will take him to find out that I spilled oil in the doorway?"  
  
Everyone in the room stared at her in horror, except Eighteen, who smirked approvingly, then ran out of the kitchen and to the other end of the house. They didn't want to be there when Vegeta came back.  
  
Eighteen met her gaze one last time before nodding and leaving the kitchen as well. She knew full well what was going to happen and was quite happy to see someone else who stood up to Vegeta when he was angry. At least this one seemed more than able to handle the situation if it got out of control.  
  
She was sitting down at the table, peacefully eating some cereal, when he stormed back into the kitchen, his lips pulled back from his teeth in an angry snarl. "Why Vegeta, what's wrong?"  
  
"You bitch…"  
  
"Oh…so you did find the oil I spilled. I was hoping that you wouldn't even notice it."  
  
"I am going to kill you."  
  
"That's nice dear, tell me something I haven't heard before." Taking another bite of her cereal, she looked up at the angry man with a charming smile curving her lips then put her bowl down in the middle of the table and leaned forward and lifted an eyebrow in expectation. "Well?"  
  
"…" He wasn't exactly sure how to come back to an attack that wasn't angry.  
  
"How about…I'm going to rip your legs off and stuff them down your throat? I've always had a fondness for that particular threat. It's a personal favorite of mine and I find that it works on jerks quite well. So…I'm going to rip your legs of and stuff them down your throat if you even consider killing me."  
  
"You don't have the strength to do something like that."  
  
"I don't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then…I guess I'll have to rely on someone else to do it for me."  
  
"Weakling."  
  
"Like I have said before, bite me. Now go back to your training room like the good little monkey you are and leave me alone. The last time I checked, my schedule never said anything about arguing with a little man with a big attitude."  
  
"I think I've told you before that those remarks will get you killed."  
  
"I don't remember that particular conversation, maybe you should refresh my memory?"  
  
Shrugging, he picked her up by the collar of her shirt, dragging her across the top of the table, then slammed her into the wall and held her bored gaze with a small smirk on his face. "This should do well as a refresher course. I'll slam you against the wall a few times and then I'll tie you up and hang you from the flag pole on top of the building again."  
  
"And your son will get me back down, like he did last time."  
  
"No he won't."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Lifting a brow, he shrugged again then yanked her along behind him before flying up to the top of the building and attaching her to the flag pole, for the sixth time that month. He got a thrill when she started crying after an hour of being stuck up there, but that was because of her insane fear of heights. "Now then woman, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Umm…nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Quite sure." She kept her eyes closed so she couldn't see how far away the ground was. This always seemed to help her in situations like these.  
  
"Ok then, I'll leave you up here all night long if I have to you know."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Bye." Leaping off the roof, he circled her a few times then landed in front of his gravity room and carefully made his way inside of it. "I'll give her five minutes before she opens her eyes and starts screaming." ****** 


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer: I hate doing these things…especially since I have to admit that I don't own Veggie-boy or Trunks. They're both good looking men, for cartoon characters. *Sigh* Oh well, at least I know that I don't own DBZ and that my imagination can lead me on my wildest dreams when I'm writing anything that even remotely has to do with Veggie-boy or Trunks. Which reminds me, I'm going to be doing a Trunks story sometime soon and yes, Vegeta and Bulma are a couple in the story. So sue me, I do write occasional V/B fics. And did you know that every computer in my house has all of the DBZ cast names in it? Isn't that cool? Anyway, on with the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
"Ok Trunks, since your no-good father didn't find a singer for the band and since Eighteen plays the guitar better than I do, I'm going to be the singer." Looking up from several sheets of paper she was holding, Kathi studied the lavender haired teen intently until he blushed then laughed and motioned for the others to come close. "Alright then, I have a song here for us to play, then sing, and I want to know what you guys think of it."  
  
Shrugging, Eighteen played around with her electric guitar then played a couple of experimental chords on it. "As long as I'm not singing it then I don't really care."  
  
"Great, because this is going to be our first song if it turns out how I want it to turn out."  
  
Trunks sighed then tapped a rhythm out on his drums before looking over at Goten. "Hey Goten…do you get this weird feeling that we're going to sound really bad playing a song she wrote?"  
  
Nodding, Goten fiddled with his bass then set it in his lap and strummed it a few times before smiling happily. "Finally…I finally got it in tune."  
  
"Hello, are you guys paying attention to me?" Snapping her fingers several times, she sighed then got up and whacked the two boys on their heads. "Listen up, I don't know what chords you're going to want to play this on so pay attention to how the song goes."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good, now then…" Going over the first words to the song, she memorized them before singing them loud enough for everyone to hear. "I used to walk with you and dance upon the sands. Though the sun blazed untrue you wondered where I was. I saw the devil tonight and he often called my name. I saw heaven tonight and am still far from saved. You used to talk with me and wipe my fears away. I used to trust in you until you went away. Fire burns the devil tonight as he calls my name. Life flows through my veins while blood runs through my lips. And when you walked with me my world was complete. My life is nothing now, that I'm back on my feet." Trailing off, she looked up from the song then blinked in surprise when everyone looked at her in surprise. "What?"  
  
Recovering first, Trunks smiled then clapped loudly, causing everyone else to come out of their trances and clap as well. "Did you write that yourself?"  
  
"Yes sir now why did you look so surprised?"  
  
"Because that song was awesome Miss Kat."  
  
"Great, I sang an awesome song. Just wait until I get through the next six songs I have written down here. Now, are you guys going to play this song or what?"  
  
Nodding, the others tuned their instruments then waited for her to start her next song. Somehow, they knew this was going to be a long day.  
  
Walking quietly upstairs, Vegeta leaned against the doorway and listened to them playing along with her singing before snorting and clapping sarcastically when they finished. "Congratulations for sounding like a bunch of weaklings."  
  
"And you think you could do better?" Lifting a speculative brow, she held out the song sheets to him then shrugged and started pulling them back when he growled softly and grabbed them from her.  
  
"Move out of my way woman." Taking her spot, he looked over the songs then chose the original song she had started out with. "This is very…me."  
  
"Then by all means try to sing it better than I did."  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
  
AN: I'm sorry this chapter is short but hey, I'm on a big hit with writing my B/V and writing the Techorin trials…so…please bear with me, I really am trying to keep up with everything. 


	6. The Plan and Vegeta can sing?

Disclaimer: I don't want to own DBZ…wait, what the hell am I thinking?  
  
AN: I'm sorry this chapter is short but it's a prelude to the next chapter that's going to come out. Shade Knight, I'm very sorry if this is too short for you but don't worry, I've got a great idea for the next chapter and that's when this story gets even more interesting.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
"I used to walk with you and dance upon the sands…"  
  
Everyone stared at the saiya-jin prince in shock as his dark, husky voice filled the air with a melancholy beauty for every lyric that tumbled forth from his lips.  
  
"Oh wow…" Kathi's soft whisper barely made it past her lips when he was finished but everyone heard it and glanced at her speculatively before looking at the saiya-jin prince with the same gleam in their eyes.  
  
They finished their practice after several hours of listening to Vegeta yell at them about their lack of skill when playing their various instruments and Kathi yelling back at him to play the instruments better. By that time they had all made a simultaneous agreement to meet after practice was over.  
  
Pacing back and forth, Trunks waited for 18 to come out of the practice room then looked up when she came in. "Great, now that we're all here…"  
  
Cutting him off, the blonde android leaned against the wall. "I think she's good for him."  
  
"I was going to say that."  
  
"And I'm sure you were also going to say that their arguments are painfully familiar?"  
  
"No…" Staring down at his shoes, he fought back an overwhelming wave of grief that threatened tears in his eyes. "No one can ever argue with him like mom did."  
  
"But she comes close to it doesn't she?"  
  
"Yes…I just…I want dad to be happy again and…"  
  
"We all could tell that he had some interest in her."  
  
"I know…"  
  
"Look, we'll come up with some sort of plan to make him happy and maybe, if you ever get that lucky kid, we'll help you with your problems."  
  
"I don't have any problems."  
  
"Sure kid, and I've never made a metal detector go off." 


	7. The Beast

Disclaimer: I don't anything more than my computer and a huge fuzzy dog.unless you really like having a dog the size of a horse as company, I wouldn't recommend suing me. Oh, and the only songs I own in here are Devil in My Soul (that would be the one that both of them sang in this story) and Flying, which you guys will be seeing in another chapter. I also have a duet that I'm going to put in here.I just have to find out where I stuck the story first. Oh well, at least I'm honest about why I can't ever find anything.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Alright people, this is the one, my baby, the chapter where the plot actually comes forth.ahem.not that I didn't have a plot to begin with but still.  
  
~thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: The Beast.  
  
  
  
It had been nearly two weeks since they admitted Vegeta in, as the singer for their rag-tag band and the others still hadn't come up with a way to work out their devious plan. Unbeknownst to them, however, the two were conforming.slowly, but definitely conforming.to the plan they had all tried to work out. It was by the third week after the incident that another occurred, only this one was far more dangerous than certain people wished it had been. Glaring up at her employer from where she lay on stark white sheets, she promised him many death threats with her gaze because her jaw was too swollen for her to talk, much less grit her teeth in pain. Her greatest discomfort, however, was the fact that he found the whole situation quite funny. Lifting a brow when a whole new barrage of mental daggers flew at him, he shook his head and bit back another laugh when he glanced at her foot and saw her big toe in a splint because, out of all the things to break, she had broken that and bruised herself pretty badly when she started fixing the new gravity room yesterday. "I told you it was going to explode." Snorting, then wincing, she lifted her gaze to the ceiling in an attempt to ignore him. "But no, you knew better and lord knows that what you say is always right." Shaking his head again, he started pacing back and forth next to her bed then leaned against the bed, his fingers digging into the edge of the mattress. "I already know you aren't right in the head but that doesn't explain why an explosion like that didn't kill you." Rolling her eyes, she flicked him off then squeaked when he grabbed her off the bed and dragged her out of the room. "I'm going to put you in a regeneration tank because gestures aren't halfway as interesting as hearing you say what you mean." Stopping in thought, he poked her in the side before continuing speaking. "Not that I would take you up on half of those offers, no matter how flattering a few of them are." Hearing her muffled swearing, he grinned and walked faster, glad he had roused her anger enough that she would try to talk past the pain. Whimpering softly, she bore the degrading form of travel and tried to think of the reason why she even chose to take this job in the first place. Ah.money, that was the reason she had chosen the job. Sighing, she stared downwards then lifted a brow when her gaze settled on his butt. ~Gosh he's got a nice butt.I wonder what it would feel like if.~ Shaking her head in surprise she tore her gaze away from his lower half and stared at the walls instead, wondering where that brief thought had come from. ~I'm beginning to scare myself.although his butt is very nice.~ Allowing her eyes to drift down again, she sighed once more then looked away when he stopped walking.  
  
"Well.at least I won't have to put up with your constant complaining for a week." Setting her into the regeneration tank, he grabbed a mask and moved her hair back from her face before slipping it over her mouth and nose so she could breathe. "Thank whatever god there is out there." ~He's so full of shit.~ Eyes following his every movement, she watched him press several buttons on a control panel then looked up when a glass door came down in front of her. ~What the?~ "You better heal soon wench, I need that new Gravity Room up and running within two weeks." She barely had time to roll her eyes before some sort of sleepy gas caused her to pass out. Watching the tank fill, he sighed then turned and left the room. Three days of practicing and grueling sparring had passed before she came out of the regeneration tank. All in all, the boys were happy and Vegeta was mildly pleased. He wasn't, however, pleased with what she came out singing at the top of her lungs. In fact he found the entire song offensive until she offered to let him sing the song. "Go ahead and try it out if you think my singing it is so offensive. I've got nothing better to do with my time anyway." Finishing lunch, she set it on the table and watched as the various demi saiya-jins and one full- blooded saiya-jin take their seats at the table. "Really Vegeta, it's not like I'm trying to take all the credit for the song." "I don't know where the hell you came up with those lyrics but they're insanely crazy." "Why thank you, and after lunch, you can practice the insanely crazy song called.The Beast." "And this name came to you how?" "I dunno.the same time the song came to me." "Whatever." "So I guess this means you're gong to sing it?" Grunting, he kept his gaze on his food, studying it as though it might jump off of his fork and bite his nose off. "Yes." "Good, I'll go set up the practice room and copy down all of the words for you." "Don't write the words.you sang the song so many times I've got the stupid thing memorized." "Great." Turning to Trunks and his friend, she grinned and held out another plate of sandwiches to them. "Want more?" Seventy-five sandwiches and three pots of rice later, they had all gotten comfortable in the practice room. "Ok Vegeta, let's hear it." Plopping down onto a beanbag, she leaned back on her arms and waited. Grumbling several choice threats and obscenities under his breath, he brought up the song in his mind before starting. ~  
  
There's a beast inside of me just roaring to be free. He tells me constantly that I am small and weak. He likes to laugh at me when I dream of more.  
  
He says you are stupid, And you are weak. You are nothing, But my controlled freak.  
  
Looking out through my tired eyes, He says I don't care how you feel now. I don't see why you whine so much, You have everything, You are free. Just let me out once and I'll show you joy.  
  
He says you are stupid, And you are weak. You are nothing, But my controlled freak.  
  
I ask nothing, But to be free. Why can't you let me be free? I am nothing, While you're free. I'd give anything, To be free.  
  
You are stupid, And you are weak. You are nothing, But my controlled freak.  
  
Yes I am stupid, And I might be weak. But I'll never be, Your controlled freak. ~  
  
Eighteen stared down at the floor, her mind racing with multitudes of information about the proud prince who had just finished singing. She remembered.somewhere.he had been under the control of a cruel tyrant.Frieza was the lizard's name. Her husband had told her the whole story behind each of the fighters he called, albeit hesitatingly, friend. Glancing at the purple haired wonder, she noticed that his eyes were brimming with anger.and maybe a little sorrow. A personal time period in the prince's life had been bared for everyone to see just by a mere twist of fate. Everyone watched, quietly, as the saiya-jin no Ouji walked out of the room with the same finality as someone who had decided to give up on everything they had ever known and loved. 


	8. Author's Note, very important

As you all know, ff.n has decided to block off NC-17 stories, now I know this isn't rated like that, but I'm not a happy camper, much less writer. I've removed several of my stories and am slowly moving everything over to mm.org until they change their minds. Anyway, to anyone who wanted another chapter, I've updated this story on mm.org for my readers and my penname on there is Chibi-Dacras babysitter. Until I see y'all reviewing, have a wonderful day, and hope you enjoy the chapters I put out.  
  
Kitten 


	9. Giving In Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its affiliates...I also don't own this song...and, considering how old it is, I wouldn't want to any way.

Chapter Eight: Giving In...Part One

Staring out of her window, Kathi watched the stars in silent wonder, her mind whirling with thoughts on what had happened earlier in the day. She had been surprised when her employer finally came out of his gravity chamber and had tried, for a brief moment, to talk to him about his absence. Unfortunately she had taken the brunt of his anger and ended up a crying heap in the middle of the kitchen floor by the time he exited the house. His words had been harsh and cutting though she knew he didn't mean all of them.

"Will you walk me to the edge again...shaking, lonely and I am drinking again. Woke up tonight, and no one's here with me..."

Turning off the gravity machine, he glanced up at her balcony, noticing her movement from the corner of his eyes. Watching her, he followed her hand as it went up and brushed her hair away from her face before falling to the railing and gripping it tightly. Frowning, he started walking towards the house then leapt into the air and flew, silently, until he was over her balcony. Perching on the roof behind her, he sat down and waited.

"I'm giving in to you...take me under...I'm giving in to you...I'm dying tonight. I'm giving in to you. Watch me crumble, I'm giving in to you...I'm crying tonight, I'm giving in to you..."

Sighing, she turned to go back into her room then looked up in surprise when she noticed that he was sitting over her doors. "What are you doing here?"

Shrugging, he uncrossed his arms and dropped down in front of her. "Why do you still work here?"

"I have nothing else to do."

He snorted then met her gaze evenly. "You have no dates, no other job offers, no friends that call you to hang out with them, and you never go anywhere."

"I know."

"So I'm going to ask you again, why do you work here when I treat you like shit?"

Smiling grimly, she looked down at her feet then let out a tense breath. "This is the only job that...tests my limits. I put up with you, your son, all of his friends, and I cook enough food to feed an army. If I could find another job that even matches this one in difficulty, I would probably take it, but there isn't one that catches my interest."

"So you're staying because this job keeps your interest?"

"Basically."

Lifting a brow, he nodded then looked up at the stars. "Have you ever thought of going out to space?"

Eyes darting skyward, she studied the stars then shook her head. "No, life here is complicated enough without my traveling to other planets."

"You should try it one day."

"I doubt that I should try going out to space."

"Why?"

Looking at him a second, she laughed then walked into her room, pushing past him easily. "You're a nosy man."

"Inquisitive, not nosy."

"Either way, you like to know more about people than they would rather talk about."

"What's your point?"

"Sometimes people don't like telling others about their life."

"What's so bad in your past that you don't want to talk about it?"

Shaking her head, she started brushing her hair, having grabbed her brush off of the dresser. "I just don't want to talk about it Vegeta."

"Why?"

Dropping her hand from the top of her head, she looked back at him from the corner of one eye then sighed. "Why do you want to know about my past? I never ask you about yours."

"Maybe you should."

"From what I could see, you don't want anyone to know your past, I won't pry, it isn't my style."

"But I will pry."

Sighing again, she put the brush down on the dresser and plopped down on her bed. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Picking at her blanket absently, she looked down at her hands then curled her feet beneath her legs. "There's a lot to tell..."

"I've got all the time in the world."

Lifting her gaze, she studied him carefully then nodded after several silent minutes. "Very well then...I'll tell you as much as I can remember."

"Remember?" He leaned back against the wall, a curious expression on his face.

"Yes..." Her eyes clouded in momentary pain, focusing on a point just beyond his shoulder. "There was screaming...so much screaming that it drove me away. My kind was...being punished for being different from other humans. We had kept to ourselves for many years...at least that's what my grandmother used to say."

"What is your kind?"

She blinked then stared at his boots. "We're not animals but we're also not quite human. Our humanity was sacrificed through birth or our making. It's a disease, not one that kills...but one that is passed through blood and biting...or even scratching. We fear very few things and wish to live as normal people do. Super human strength, a keen sense of smell, ultra sensitive hearing, and night vision that makes objects appear the same as they are during the day." Her lips curved in a wry grin. "Unfortunately for us, real humans hate our kind and shun us publicly."

"Like a monster?"

"Very much like a monster...even if we really aren't that horrible. True, there are some of us that kill just for the fun of it and the taste of fresh blood...but then, humans are the same way. I almost fell into that primal state once, when I lost my family to a group of hunters who wanted trophies for their walls. I'm not ashamed to admit that I killed all but two of them...and those two will bear my marks forever." She laughed coldly. "And they deserved it for what they did to my sister. Rape is a crime, even for non-humans."

"How old was your sister?"

"Seventeen...in the human life-cycle. In our life-cycle she was still a child, barely past being a cub."

Author's Ramblings: Yes I know, long time without a word or a single update. Well...what can y'all expect when a girl moves out of the country for a year and doesn't have any internet access until she finally comes back home? ((No, I am not in the military, but I am a military brat))

Just in case it's a long while before I update again, the reason is that I'm expecting my first child any day now...sighs and rubs belly And I might be a little busy adjusting to motherhood. But, as soon as I'm able, I will be so happy to update all of my stuff!!!


End file.
